


Very Mean Cat

by livelaughlove



Series: Flashpoint Drabbles [4]
Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Canon Backstory, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelaughlove/pseuds/livelaughlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We all have our different fears - flying *looks at Ed* cats." "That was one time, it was a mean cat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Mean Cat

Ed pushed open the door slowly, very cautious of what lay inside. After that…experience last week, he took a little more time before barging in through doors. From behind him, Wordy chuckled and nudged his shoulder, "C'mon buddy, you're a fully grown man. Tell me you're not still terrified of that little cat."

Ed shuddered, "You were there; it was a very mean cat! And it tried to scratch all the skin off the top of my head."

~o~

One week ago, Team One had gotten a call to an old lady's house complaining of a break in and the sound of a gunshot. The team had arrived only to find the burglar unconscious and bleeding from multiple scratches in the front hall. The 'gunshot' turned out to be the sound of his fall knocking over a glass table.

None of the team wanted to go find out what mauled the man so badly. In fact, Lewis and Spike hid in the truck under pretences of research and Jules ducked out to go question the first responder. Sarge gazed at the three remaining team members in amusement before selecting Ed as alpha with Wordy as backup.

They slowly entered the house, clearing rooms as they went. Each time they opened a door, they expected to see a huge dog or maybe a lion, as Spike joked in their ear. Finally, they approached a room hidden near the rear of the house. The instant Ed pushed open the door, a miniscule grey tabby cat launched itself from the top of a dresser directly onto Ed's head. Between the cat shrieking like a banshee and Ed howling in pain, Wordy could barely hear the Boss shouting questions in his ear. Wordy pinned Ed against the door and began working the cat's claws off one by one, receiving some scratches of his own. Finally, all claws were removed from Ed's scalp and Wordy tossed the cat back into the room before slamming the door shut.

Ed stumbled from the house, muttering, "Cat, cat, cat," while Wordy retrieved the guns and allowed himself a moment to catch his breath. Minutes later, he arrived at the door in time to see Ed fall into the arms of a paramedic.

That night in debrief, he finally allowed himself a laugh at Ed's mishap and told his team the full story of what happened in the house.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write this one. That little story always intrigued me. It didn't turn out as funny as I meant it to be but I think it's still pretty good.


End file.
